Unmei no Kizuna
by HerMioneBlack-Potter
Summary: Muchas personas piensan que cuando naces tienes tu camino trazado. Pero ella no era de esas personas que lo creían, su vida era controlada por sus propias decisiones y de lo que era capaz. Su destino no era ser fuerte y muy habilidosa como Naruto o Sasuke, tal vez solo era ser una ninja médico, solo eso. Pero ¿que pasara cuando su propio destino le revele lo que le tenía guardado?
1. Prefacio

Bien. Primera historia de Naruto, espero que les guste y me dejen review, me haría feliz :D. Bueno aquí va el prefacio.

**Sumary: **Muchas personas piensan que cuando naces tienes tu camino trazado, tu destino. Pero ella no era de esas personas que lo creían, su vida era controlada por sus propias decisiones y de lo que era capaz. Su destino no era ser fuerte y muy habilidosa como Naruto o Sasuke, tal vez solo era ser una ninja médico, solo eso. Pero que pasara cuando su propio destino le revele lo que le tenía guardado ¿será capaz de afrontarlo?

* * *

**Prefacio**

A veces las verdaderas más ocultas son las que más afectan y cambian tu vida, siempre te dicen que es para protegerte, pero a veces ese "proteger" te lastima mucho más de lo pensado y te llegan a cambiar en cierta forma. En la vida se esconden muchas cosas en distintos aspectos y en diferentes categorías. Verdades difíciles, verdades dolorosas, complicadas, absurdas que por miedo no se dicen, y aquellas, que nunca deben salir a la luz.

Dentro de la categoría de la vida se mesclan también la historia y su verdad. Cuando la historia es muy larga o desde tiempos lejanos llega a ser cambiada, olvidada, y con suerte, contada de verdad. Pero no siempre tiene mucha suerte, puede que desde el inicio todo era mentira y la verdad nunca fue contada. Solo opacada sin poder mostrarse en realidad.

El mundo ninja existe hace mucho tiempo y dicen que tuvo un solo creador, uno al que creen leyenda o mito pues nadie sabe bien como era esa persona, de él vinieron los poderes oculares y todas las categorías ninjas; ninjutsu, genjutsu y taijutsu. Algunos creen y no creen pero su historia es de la más antigua e importante, marcó el comienzo de la vida Ninja.

El sabio de los seis caminos, ese era el apodo que le habían dado, le había quedado como nombre pues nade sabía cuál era en realidad. La historia contaba que era un monje que buscaba la paz para todos, pero tenía grandes poderes y su poder ocular donde salieron el Sharigan, Byakugan y Rinnegan, tales que derrotaron a unas bestias, las mismas que luego fueron los Bijus. No se sabía a qué edad murió ni nada solo sobre sus dos hijos; el mayor que tuvo el Sharigan y el menor que tuvo el Byakugan, el Rinnegan se había perdido y solo él fue su único contenedor.

El sabio había elegido a su hijo menor para su sucesor provocando la ira en su hijo mayor y comenzando un odio hacia su hermano menor. Ese odio duro por muchos años, muchos. Llegando hasta la actualidad de la vida Shinobi donde la familia Uchiha fue masacrada por uno de sus integrantes dejando a un solo integrante vivo, irónicamente o no, el asesino dejo vivo a su hermano.

Pero tal y como la masacre Uchiha, la historia verdadera no fue contada, la masacre solo fue una fachada para el mundo solo para no decir la realidad que las cosas. La realidad fue en sí contada en una parte, la verdad se remota un poco antes del Sabio, donde en realidad el Sabio si descubrió cómo manejar el chakra pero la cosa va mucho más allá. La historia ninja era hace muchos siglos atrás.

Y esa historia saldría a la luz dentro de poco. Donde las cosas no volverían a ser las mismas, donde lo que había conocido antes cambiaría. Su vida daría un giro, sus capacidades no serían las mismas y tendría que aprender muchas cosas, entre ellas, controlarse. Pero no involucraba la vida de uno, eran de muchas personas. Las cosas cambiarían para siempre.

Y esa sería una verdad oculta de las que cambian tu vida, y que no sabrías, si nunca debió salir a la luz o si el jodido destino te lo aventaba en tu cara como un frio balde de agua helada en pleno invierno.

"_Las cosas cambiarían muy pronto y no podría evitar para nada aquel encuentro. Uno que desataría muchas cosas, muchas verdades y serios problemas. Solo esperaba que todos estuvieran preparados para aquello, aunque solo nosotros cuatros sepamos que ocurriría, no quería querer tener que enfrentarme a otra guerra, no quería aquello y mucho menos tener que perder a mi gente, mi pueblo"_

Levantó su mirada y observó aquella luna. Testigo de aquella noche, de aquel infierno y de lo que vendrá.

* * *

Bien. Por favor, dejen un review :)


	2. Chapter 1

Bien llegó el segundo capítulo. Dejo en claro que esto empieza desde la pelea de Itachi y Sasuke pero los ninjas de Konoha nunca fueron a la misión de buscar a Sasuke ante la pelea de su hermano. Quería aclarar eso.

**Chapter 1**

_La oscuridad no era la única protagonista de la noche las grandes llamas rojizas se estiraban hacia la oscuridad, quemando todo a su paso. El olor a quemado tanto de carne, como de ropa, madera y ladrillos eran algo sofocante, no tanto como el insoportable calor que se avecinaban por todos lados de una forma peligrosa y horrorosa. Los gritos desesperados se escuchaban tan fuertes y de tantos lados que te desorientaban, el olor a quemado dejaba una punzada en su estómago y el calor abrasador rozaba con su cuerpo, aunque estuviera a distancia. Muchas siluetas se movían de un lado a otro, con desesperación. Las chispitas rojizas se precipitaban, algunas volaban ante el viento que provocaba la estampida desesperada de las personas. _

_Una familia iba corriendo cuando se topó frente a frente junto unas figuras muy altas de envolturas negras, resaltaban ante el fondo de fuego. El hombre se puso delante de su esposa e hijos, una de las figuras estiro un brazo, que se alargó como si fuera de goma, hasta atrapar el cuello del hombre. Sin piedad alguna, lo descogotó de un simple movimiento. Los gritos horrorizados de los pequeños niños no tardaron en llegar y ante al ser empujados por su madre, corrieron por sus vidas lejos de esas figuras. _

_Las figuras que eran varias se triplicaron con unos sellos que realizaron. Y sin esperar todos fueron en busca de sus víctimas. Los gritos ahora eran de dolor, de piedad, de socorro y hasta el último que salía de sus gargantas antes de terminar inertes en el suelo, otros fueron lanzados con facilidad hacia las llamas, incluso hubo casos de terminar estampados por una especie de estaca filosa de un color negro o encontrar su fin con una espada o algún objeto con filo._

_Todo le daba vueltas, no veía nada más que negro y rojo, sentía el olor a quemado y a sangre, escuchaba los gritos y llantos de bebés. Todo la confundía pero a la vez entendía. Podía ver lo que ocurría pero a la vez se le hacía muy borroso. Sentía el calor, sentía que las piernas no le respondían cuando tenía el impulso de correr. Cuando por fin logró moverlas, cuando por fin podía correr para salir de ese lugar algo la paró._

_Un agudo y fuerte grito de una mujer, fue muy agudo._

_**Dolor. **_

_Su cuerpo le dolía, especialmente su cabeza y ojos._

_**Pesadez.**_

_Sus piernas se volvieron pesadas, no podía soportar el peso de su cuerpo._

_**Calor.**_

_El fuego había aumentado y ya no quedaba casa que no estuviera en llamas. Sentía que un calor abrasador rozaba con su cuerpo._

_Y… __**oscuridad.**_

_Sus ojos no resistieron, sus piernas flaquearon, su cuerpo cayó pero no lo sintió. Y lo único que vio fue la luna luego… todo se volvió oscuro._

El sol resplandecía en la sima del gran cielo azul. La ciudad de Konoha estaba con sus calles pobladas por sus integrantes, algunos con sus locales abiertos, otros haciendo sus compras o simplemente visitando a amigos, incluso saludando a gente por el camino. Todo eso era observado por los ojos mieles de una rubia, desde una de las ventanas de su despacho en el edificio Rojo.

Tsunade suspiró. Su aldea estaba alegre, sus aldeanos eran felices, disfrutaban del lindo día de otoño. Algunos árboles estaban con sus hojas amarillentas y otros iban cambiando lentamente. Ella en cambio estaba allí encerrada, apretujada, sin escapatoria. El día que acepto ser Hokage supuso que tendría esos días y aunque hoy no es de esos peores, no tenía por qué quejarse.

Bueno en realidad, sí la tenía. Y era porque prefería estar un día libre debajo de los rayos del sol por las calles de su pueblo antes de que…

—Tsunade-Sama.

La aludida volteó a ver a un viejo del Consejo, Homura Mitokado para ser precisos. Desde hace unos minutos, o mejor dicho, casi una media hora había llegado.

—Esto es serio, Hokage—Dio un paso hacia adelante. —El tiempo se acerca hay que estar muy bien preparados para cualquier cosa.

—Losé. Principalmente soy responsable de ambas—Le hizo recordar.

—Por eso recurrí a usted en cuanto notamos… actitudes raras y algunos cambios—Justificó ladeando sus ojos buscando una respuesta. —No queremos que esto se nos vaya de las manos.

¿Irse de las manos? Un tic apareció en el ojo de Tsunade, justo cuando decidió sentarse. ¿Y cuándo le había importado? Que ella recordará nunca le dieron importancia, ahora luego que vieron unos cambios querían intervenir. Su impulso incrementó pero de un toque de rabia.

—¿Desde cuándo vigilan? —Cuestionó sigilosamente.

Homura no cambió para nada su impasibilidad. Rígido como una piedra, aunque su corazón se mostró impaciente en un momento para luego intentar relajarse ante la severa mirada de su Hokage.

—Desde hace un mes.

_Mentiroso_, pensó la rubia prácticamente apretando su mandíbula disimuladamente. Ella era la única que estaba al cuidado de todo, los cambios habían empezado antes de un mes. De seguro habrían notado el cambio de sus ojos o cuando tu su _accidente_ hace unas dos escasas semanas. _Engreídos_, Masculló mentalmente si creían que se tragaría eso.

—Hokage-Sama estoy pensando en que deberíamos tener una junta con todo el consejo—Opinó sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—No será necesario. A demás ustedes mismo deberían estar al tanto de la situación si hace un mes observan—Atajó alzando sus cejas de una forma determinante.

Silencio. Una sonrisa ladeo el rostro de la rubia. Homura quedó pensando unos segundos, debatiéndose en su interior. Intentando conseguir las palabras adecuadas para esos momentos, una palabra incorrecta sería un paso en falso estaba tocando un tema que la Hokage conocía demasiado bien y él no, además de delicado. Debía ser cuidadoso.

—Es para prevenir. Koharu está de acuerdo conmigo, una reunión tal vez sería lo mejor—Insistió acercándose un poco más al escritorio.

—Téngalo por seguro que eso no pasara—Apoyo sus codos en la mesa y sus manos se ubicaron en su mentón. —Se cómo puedo intervenir cuando suceda.

—¿Está segura?

Tsunade odio intensamente al anciano que estaba enfrente de ella. Era la Hokage, ella sabía qué hacer. Y en realidad lo sabía. _Viejo de pacotilla_, maldijo la rubia. ¿Qué se creía él? Solo era un anciano que buscaba beneficios para él y no para su pueblo.

—¿Duda de mí?—Una ceja rubia se alzó, esas que te ponen incómodo.

—Claro que no, es solo que…—Intento remediar el viejo enseguida pero fue interrumpido.

—¿Solo que qué…? Tanto yo como Jiraiya podemos ocuparnos de esto. Nosotros fuimos testigos de cómo ocurrieron las cosas, sabremos cómo llevarlo.

—Jiraiya-Sama no está aquí—Señaló.

—Él podrá estar donde pueda estar pero se le aseguro a usted y a todo el consejo que cuando pase, él ya estará acá para apoyarme y ayudarme—Sentenció con seguridad. Conocía a su amigo, podría ser un pervertido de primera, pero en un amigo incondicional. Jiraiya sabía perfectamente porque situaciones estaban pasando, la apoyaría y la ayudaría en lo que sea posible.

—No creé que le da mucha confianza a Jiraiya-Sama—Desconfió el viejo.

Un nuevo movimiento en el tic en el ojo de Tsunade pero esta vez era por rabia. Una vena se le hinchó, ganas de matarlo tenía pero se contuvo no quería que Konoha se quedara sin Hokage por haber matado a un viejecillo del Consejo.

—No creé que como Consejero no sirve para nada—Mofó molesta sin poder aguantárselo.

Si las miradas matasen el pobre anciano estaría muchas veces rematado. Tanto el viejo como Tsunade se miraban de una forma no muy buena. Sabía cuánto los consejeros la odiaban solo por el hecho de que se emborracha muy seguido pero ellos mismos eran los que le molestaron para que ella aceptará, por más de que lo haya decidido más para cumplir el sueño de su hermano, de Dan y de su fallecido abuelo. Ahora no se la dejaría fácil, claro que no. Y muchos menos con ese tema, uno en el que ella se involucraba en varias formas. Se haría como ella quisiera.

—Solo son mis opiniones—Se defendió.

—Opiniones, sugerencias, ideas que no me sirven—Tsunade se levantó enfadada, haciendo un gesto con su mano hacia atrás.—Yo soy la que decide, tengo más derecho que usted, tú solo opinas y aconsejas pero tus "ayudas" no son del todo benefactoras para ningún lado—Especificó remarcando con sus dedos.

—A nosotros nos beneficias—Se atajó, enfurecido con su Hokage.

—Dime donde está el beneficio—Le ordenó seria, controlando la ira de su interior.

El maldito viejo vino a arruinar su día, tal vez demasiado al hacerla enojar. Ojala pudiera cambiar de consejeros y meterlos a unos sabios del espíritu de la armonía o cosas por estilo. Homura se quedó unos segundos con la boca abierta, Tsunade por dentro sonreía levemente, lo había pescado.

—Ya no tendremos el peligro que destrocen nuestra aldea.

¿Y el Kyuubi que vive en la Aldea no era otra razón para atacar la aldea? Y hasta ahora no pasaba nada. La ira volvía a la rubia en cuanto dijo eso. Conocía perfectamente la situación y el embrollo en el que estaba metida ella, pero si de algo la conocía era que nunca destruiría la aldea que tanto quiere. Intentando controlar sus ganas de mandarlo a volar con un digno golpe, suspiró profundo.

—¿Es tú única razón? —Le preguntó con un dedo temblándole de la furia.

—Hay otras.

—¿Cuáles?

—Sí se va, no tendremos el riesgo de enfrentarnos nuevamente a enemigos que quieran el poder. Si es desterrada hacia otra aldea, la atacaría sin compañía además… no es muy fuerte para poder controlarse, el sello se puede debilitar en cualquier momento y…—El viejo que mantenía sus ojos cerrados enumerando con tanta tranquilidad, no se dio cuenta del aura asesina que recorría a la Hokage en cuanto dijo lo último. —Otra es que… —Se calló cuando no sintió ninguna protesta de la rubia, solo silencio. Abrió los ojos y vio a la Hokage con un aura maligna.

Mitokado tragó pesado. Sabía que ese sería su fin.

La brisa corrió sus largos cabellos oscuros. El silencio y la tranquilidad se armonizaban en un momento perfecto, sin interrupciones. Cerró los ojos cuando el placentero aroma de pasto fresco pasó por sus fosas nasales. El sonido de los pájaros cantando a los lejos y el chapoteó de los pies de su prima lo regresó a la realidad.

—Neji-Niisan ¿en qué piensas?

La dulce voz de Hinata lo hizo voltear a ver la cristalina agua del riachuelo del patio de su mansión. Hinata acomodo un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja.

—¿Algunas vez tuviste un presentimiento?

Neji casi no volteo a verla, solo movió su cabeza hacia su dirección sin despejar la vista de los pies desnudos de ambos en el agua. Estaban prácticamente en otoño y ellos con los pies en el agua cualquiera dirían que están locos pero si algo compartían ambos primos luego de un entrenamiento era ese momento, el agua relaja sus pies por más fría que esté y ayudaba para cuando se les arruinaban los tobillos. La peli azul miró a cielo meditando la pregunta del Hyuga, encontrando varias afirmaciones.

Por su mente pasó por qué esa pregunta, su primo era una persona razonable y en un tiempo pesimista resignado de que trazaban tu destino, si fracasabas en algo es porque era un fracasado de por vida, hasta que un rubio lo hizo cambiar de opinión tras derrotarlo. Aun así no cambiaba del todo el razonamiento de Neji.

—Sí—Contestó y lo miró esperando alguna otra pregunta o respondiera su propia duda.

Con lentitud, el castaño giró a verla. Los ojos perlas chocaron. Hinata notó algo de confusión y hasta podía decir intranquilidad en los ojos de él.

—Cuando sentiste esos presentimientos…—Comenzó a decir algo inseguro, uno no lo notaría pero como Hinata pasaban tiempos juntos podía notar el cambio de voz e incluso los leves cambios en su semblante—… ¿Se te llegaron a cumplir?

—Pues sí—Afirmó algo queda. —A veces no te pasa enseguida de cuando lo sentís, si es bueno tendrá su tiempo para que llegue a pasar—Aclaró. No se volvieron a ver a los ojos, él quedo entre sus pensamientos y ella analizándolo. —¿Fue un presentimiento bueno? —Le preguntó de repente, cautelosa pero curiosa.

Levantó su mirada nuevamente al cielo, unas hojas amarillentas cruzaron por el aire. Inconscientemente sonrió y Hinata lo notó, incluso el cambio de su voz al pronunciar la afirmación.

—Lo fue.

Solo Kami podría decir porque sonreía el Hyuga, ni Hinata podría llegar a adivinarlo o incluso pensar lo impensable.

—Son tiempos de cambio, lo presiento Hinata—Dijo dejando helada a la chica.

La brisa corrió una vez más, moviendo el cabello de ambos, llevándose ese momento con el acompañamiento de las hojas.

—Hinata, Neji

Los dos voltearon hacia atrás para encontrarse con Hanabi. Los dos primos sacaron los pies del agua, agarrando sus ojotas.

—¿Qué pasa, Hanabi? —Pregunto su hermana.

—Ya está el té ¿Quieres acompañarnos Neji? —Le preguntó al mayor.

Estaba por negarse, se notaba pero con las miradas suplicantes de sus primas no pudo hacer nada.

—Porque no

Hanabi sonrió de oreja a oreja y tomo a los dos de la mano y los llevó para el interior de la casa. Mientras Hiashi no se encontraba en la casa, Neji pasaba tiempo con sus primas en el sector de Souke, mientras estuviera la presencia del patriarca en la mansión Neji solo las veía y entrenaba sin ningún otro tipo de tiempo si no fuera por los desayuno, almuerzo o cenas.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa, Shizune? —Pregunto una joven de cabellera rosa corto mientras la alcanzaba en el pasillo del Hospital cuando la vio salir de una habitación.

—Estamos esperando a Tsunade-sama—Le contesto mientras caminaban por el pasillo. —Tiene que revisar la operación de la Sra. Kinomoto.

—¿Está bien?

—Perfectamente. Yo no puedo hacer la revisión, tengo otros pacientes que atender—Llegó al número 67 y pasaron ambas. —¿Tú no puedes hacerlo?

—Lie. Kiba me está esperando para que le haga el chequeo general y ver si ya se le pasó la alergia. Y luego tengo otros pacientes.

Shizune fue y revisó a una jovencita un poco más grande que Sakura, vino mal de una misión tenía cuatro costillas rotas y una herida profunda en su brazo derecho. Shizune revisa la herida y las costillas, en donde el la primera le da un poco de chakra al ver que por un movimiento brusco de la joven se abrió ligeramente. Luego la ayuda a cambiarse de ropa.

—¿Te encuentras mejor? —Le pregunto.

La chica que poseía unos lindos ojos lilas, asintió.

—Sí, Shizune-San—Contestó con una sonrisa, impecable. Ella era muy positiva a decir verdad.

—Me alegro. Por favor no te esfuerces demasiado con tu brazo, la herida fue muy profunda por eso cuanto te moviste se abrió—Le pidió. La chica asintió y Shizune le acomodó la almohada para que se pudiera sentar. —Dentro de unos minutos recibirás visitas y te traerán algo para comer—Le avisó.

Se acercó hasta la puerta donde Sakura ya había salido y observaba desde la puerta.

—¡Qué bien! Nos vemos más tarde, Shizune-San—Se despidió la chica.

—Descansa bien—Y antes de cerrar, le sonrió. Miró a Sakura. —¿Tienes algún paciente por aquí?

—Ninguno—Contesto simplemente.

—Ok. Vamos a ver si Tsunade-Sama llegó.

Antes de poder avanzar solo un poco unos fuertes pisadas llamaron su atención, voltearon y enseguida llegaron a ver una mujer rubia de pechos exuberantes con una expresión poco agradable, ante eso las dos jóvenes mujeres intercambiaron una mirada. Esperaron a que la ojimiel llegara con ellas.

—Buenos días—Saludaron ambas.

—¿Qué tiene de buenos?—Inquirió de pronto la mayor. Las otras dos intercambiaron otra mirada, ahora algo preocupada. —Aunque el odio el hecho de que me hayan llamado justo cuando iba a matar a Homura, se los agradezco.

—¿QUÉ USTED IBA A HACER QUE?

—¡Cállense!—Les ordenó. —Hablen más bajo—Pidió cuando vio que unas personas las miraban.

—¿Qué es lo que paso?—Interrogó una asustada Shizune.

La rubia suspiró. Empezó a caminar y las otras dos la siguieron. Sabía que tendría que darles explicaciones pero no les daría toda la información, tenía que hablar en privado con la pelinegra.

—¿Para qué me llamaron? —Preguntó enseguida.

—Para que revise la operación de la Sra. Kinomoto—Le recordó Sakura.

—Oh. Perfecto—En eso rápido en encaminaron hasta la habitación, al menos eso si recordaba.

La rubia agradecía enormemente de que Shizune y Sakura estuvieran a su lado en el Hospital. Últimamente ella recibía más reuniones en el Consejo y las disputas la cansaban, terminaba siempre irritada y casi siempre se desquitaba con su Sake y la pobre pelinegra.

—¿Y nos contará? —Inquirió la pelirosada.

Shizune recibió una mirada significativa por parte de la Hokage, entendiendo a donde iba la cosa. Sakura del otro lado no llegó a ver la mirada pero una voz en su cabeza sonó: _"Quieren hacer lo posible para alejarla de este lugar primero sobre mi cadáver. Malditos ¡que se creen!"_, confundida la chica volteó hacia atrás no había nadie y de las bocas de Tsunade y Shizune no salió nada, ni si quieran la abrieron. Sacudió su cabeza, se le habrá metido cualquier cosa en la cabeza y dijo eso.

Pero la duda quedó en Sakura mientras avanzaban por el pasillo en compañía de la Hokage y la pelinegra.

Esa voz la conocía.

Sakura había salido ya del Hospital y caminaba sin un rumbo fijo. Sus pies se movían solos y ella no se inmutaba por llevarle la corriente. Miraba las calles y reconocía bien que no era el camino hacia su casa, bueno si doblaba algunas cuadras efectivamente lo sería. Recordaba perfectamente esa calle, la dirección y hacia donde llevaba. Se preguntó si…

—¡Sakura-Chan!

La aludida sonrió cuando escuchó la voz de Naruto en el Ichiraku. El rubio la saludaba energéticamente, sin detenerse se encaminó hasta él.

—Sakura-Chan ¿Cómo estás? —Le preguntó en cuanto se sentó junto a él.

—Bien—Contestó con pocas ganas pero sin sonar tan mal. —¿Vos?

—Estupendamente—Sonrió ampliamente, algo que contagio a Sakura aunque esta sonrió levemente. Naruto le contagiaba alegría muy rápidamente. —¿Quieres Ramen? Yo invitó—Ofreció.

La pelirosada levantó una ceja. Si de algo conocía al rubio es que por más que invitará el ramen, siempre terminaría ayudándole con pagar la cuenta o pagaba todo ella. Su estómago pareció estar de acuerdo en cuanto escucho la propuesto de comida.

—Invitas o tengo que pagar luego yo—Inquirió algo divertida ante la cara del rubio.

—Sakura-Chan tienes una muy mala imagen de mí—Se ofendió dramáticamente cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho y haciendo un puchero. —Esta vez tengo dinero y por eso te invito—Agregó orgulloso señalando su monedero de ranita.

—Bien. De acuerdo—Aceptó. Y ante la alegría de Naruto decidió preguntarle algo. —Hey Naruto ¿Cuándo empiezas invitar a Hinata?

La cara de rubio se volvió rojo como un tomate y junto sus dedos en forma nerviosa muy similar como la Hyuga, cosa que Sakura intento reprimir una risa. Ya el rubio se había dado cuenta lo que sentía por la heredera Hyuga.

—Etto… Yo… no se—Dijo aun sonrojado.

—Vamos Naruto. Es fácil solo invítala—Insistió Sakura como buena amiga.

Que el Ninja cabeza hueca el primero en sorprender a la gente estuviera tímido era algo que adoraba ver, aunque por años las veces que estaba tímido era por ella ahora lo era por la Hyuga. Sakura agradecía que su amigo por fin viera a Hinata, y el hecho de que sintiera lo mismo que la Hyuga por él era algo que le agradaba, solo tenía que ingeniársela para que se declararan.

—Etto… no me animo—Murmuró apenado.

—¿Por…?

—Me da miedo su papá—Confesó con rumor en sus mejillas de zorro.

Y la pelirosada sí que lo tendía, ella también le tendría miedo, bueno le tiene miedo. Con la amistad que tenía con ella había ido algunas veces a la casa de los Hyuga y Hiashi era alguien muy frío que daba miedo.

—Eso sí que te entiendo—Lo apoyo. —Pero, eres Naruto nunca te cansaste de pedirme citas antes, no creo que Hiashi-Sama te detenga o sí?

La cara de Naruto cambio por unos segundos. Del tímido y a penado, al pensativo y luego al decidido. Sakura sonrió internamente, había conseguido algo en Naruto.

—¡Claro que no! Seré el próximo Hokage, ni Hiashi-Sama me detendrá en pedirle una cita a Hinata-Chan—Exclamo decidido con un puño en algo y hasta llamas en los ojos.

—Pasas mucho tiempo con Lee—Murmuró con una gota de sudor colgando en su frente.

—Pues tengo un nuevo entrenamiento con ellos y últimamente mis misiones son con Cejotas y Neji—Naruto volvió a su estado normal y se quedó pensando un rato, la pelirosada estaba intentando averiguar que pensaba cuando…—¡NO!¡Me parezco al Cejotas! —Exclamó alarmado, asustando a su amiga. —Ahora Hinata-Chan no querrá salir conmigo. ¡No, no, no, no! —Agarró a Sakura por los brazos con fuerza y zamarreándola de un lado a otro.

El rubio seguía gritando cuando fue callado por un buen golpe en su rostro.

—¡Baka! Deja de gritar—Le gritó enojada la pelirosada.

—Pero… pero Sakura-Chan, Hinata-Chan ya no querrá salir conmigo por ser igual al Cejotas—Naruto quedó en una especie de posición fetal aun sentado, con ojos brillosos apenas sobresaliendo de sus brazos.

—Serás idiota—Masculló la chica con una venita. —Naruto no eres parecido a Lee, solo actuaste igual. Y Hinata nunca te dejará de querer—Le aseguró y tranquilizó a la vez. —Sí te quiere ya como eres no habrá forma alguna de que no te quiera de otra forma—Susurró para sí misma observando de reojo al rubio que estaba recuperado y tenía una sonrisa tonta.

—¿Lo crees, Sakura-Chan?

—Lo creo y lo aseguró

Los ojos azulinos de Naruto brillaron como un niño cuando le regalan algo. Pasaron parte de la noche hablando y riendo, incluso Naruto se animó a pedirle algunos consejos para declararse de la Hyuga, por la misma mente de Sakura se le ocurría muchas y mejor con la ayuda de Ino.

**En otro lugar. Muy lejano**

—¡Al suelo!

Todos obedecieron a la orden femenina, tirándose enseguida hacia el piso. Una luz roja paso un poco más altos de donde se encontraban. Los jóvenes se giraron para distintos lados aun así sin mantenerse muy alejados. Eran seis jóvenes; tres chicas y tres chicos. Estaban encerrados en una, súper espaciosa, sala blanca. Las paredes eran algo parecidos a mosaicos blanquecinos incrustados con gran firmeza hacia las paredes. Techo blanco donde las fuertes y numerosas luces los cegaban. En una de las paredes a una buena altura había una gran ventana oscura, allí los vigilaban.

—Les pediré que saquen lo blanco me siento en un hospital—Dijo un muchacho de cabellera rojiza y ojos negros.

—Te harán caso y todo—Ironizó una chica muy parecida a él, pero de cabello rojo mucho más largo y en dos coletas altas, rodó los ojos.

El chico pelirrojo iba a replicar cuando una chica de larga cabellera rubia en una coleta alta y hermosos ojos amatistas los interrumpió.

—Concéntrense—Ordenó la rubia.

Nadie protestó. Todos tenían un objetivo; pasar todos los impedimentos para agarrar un pequeño diamante y llevárselo enseguida al interruptor para apagar todo el sistema y terminar con su ejercicio. A demás de los pelirrojos estaban otra chica de cabello negro corto atado en una trenza, otra de larga cabellera rizada castaña atada en una coleta alta con flequillo y ojos jades, un chico de cabello castaño en distinto tono y ojos celestinos y otro de cabello verde oscuro y ojos mieles.

Todos observaron como la luz roja arrancó de otro lado obligándolos a separarlos. El castaño y la pelirroja tuvieron que esquivar unas proyecciones de agujas filosas, la castaña en realidad tuvo que enfrentarse a un robot programado así que agarro su espada y empezó a defenderse. El pelirrojo junto con la pelinegra corrió hacia un lado para esquivar la gran bola que venía hacia ellos e inmediatamente tuvieron que luchar a cuerpo con dos hombres altos.

—No recuerdo al maldito robot la otra vez—Masculló la castaña cuando dio de un golpe certero de su espada en la cabeza de aquel pedazo de metal.

—Rose ¡ayúdame!—Pidió el de cabellos verdoso atrapado entre otros robots. La chica corrió enseguida hacia él pero dos de esos robots se fueron hacia ella. La chica observó a su alrededor y encontró algo justo, entrecerró sus ojos concentrándose en esa cosa cuando enseguida estrelló de lleno en el centro de uno de los robots, agarró la propia jabalina y peleó contra el otro.

—¡Aguanta Kevin!—Le gritó la castaña cuando se deshizo del robot. A su amigo lo estaban por hacer papilla así que con puntería estrelló su jabalina en el centro del robot que iba a tirar al peliverde, este saltó y agarró la jabalina para incrustársela a los otros dos robots.

Mientras el pelirrojo y la pelinegra avanzaban esquivando bolas de fuego y hielo que les tiraban de varios lugares, sin saber dónde era exactamente, pero cuatro clases de sujetos muy diferentes a lo que sería un verdadero humano se aventaron a ellos con espadas filosas y látigos de raros colores fluorescentes. Sabían perfectamente que un latigazo de esos y podrían darle descargas o dejarle feas marcas.

La rubia y el castaño seguían muy enfrascados tratando de poder detener aquella luz rojiza y a nuevas bolas de electricidad, de un nivel mediano.

Desde aquel ventanal negro, varias figuras miraban el avance de sus alumnos. No se lograban ver sus aspectos solo se notaban que eran cinco figuras. Uno de unos potentes ojos azules observó a su alumna preferida, sus movimientos. Sin dudas se parecía demasiado a ella en la forma de lucha pero su magnífica habilidad para las espadas no era nada más que el puro estilo de su amigo. Sonrió al ver como aplastaba el disparador de hielo. Y más aumento cuando el equipo pudo trabajar todo en conjunto y cumplir el objetivo.

—Felicitaciones chicos, cumplieron—Habló el hombre de ojos azules por un micrófono. —Pueden retirarse.

Los seis chicos asintieron y se fueron por una puerta que se abrió automáticamente saliendo de la vista de los que estaban en el observatorio. Su mirada se dirigió entonces a sus acompañantes.


	3. Chapter 2

Segundo capitulo. Por favor dejen algún review.

**En algún Lugar…**

Sintió el cuerpo más adolorido de lo que alguna vez lo sintió. El dolor recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo, en cada rincón, cada fibra. Además del dolor físico estaba la pesadez, le costaba mover su pierna o su brazo, apenas, y con suerte, movió un dedo. Fue más como un muy débil acto reflejo. Inhaló con mucha dificultad, el pecho también le dolía, costaba mucho respirar. Sabía que no solo era dolor físico, también era el dolor proveniente de su interior, de su corazón. Lo sintió débil también.

Muy lentamente unos ojos oscuros se abrieron, los dos pozos negros eran tan vacíos como un propio abismo. Los parpadeos le pesaban horriblemente, su visión era borrosa, muy borrosa. Su oscuro cabello se pegaba en su rostro dejándolo ver más pálido, su cabello también se esparcía por todo el charco, donde la suciedad y el agua proveniente del sucio charco en el que estaba ensuciando su pelo, ropa y la piel descubierta. Un olor muy fuerte pasó por sus fosas nasales, casi quemándole la nariz. Fue ahí que sintió el olor a sangre.

Fue ahí que su mente hizo un corto circuito. Como pudo giró su cabeza para un costado, pero no giro con delicadeza, su cabeza cayó como si fuera una roca. Y ahí estaba él; su hermano mayor. El cuerpo inerte de Itachi Uchiha estaba a un lado de él, con la misma ropa que lo vio marcharse aquella noche, la misma que empezó todo aquel odio hacia su hermano, la misma… que estaba manchada de sangre, donde la sangre de ambos hermanos se derramo.

Había cumplido** su** venganza.

Mató a su hermano.

No se sentía feliz ante eso.

No sentía nada, en realidad estaba vació.

Pero aun así el dolor de su corazón no salía, era como una punzada permanente. Y sabía porque era. La única familia que él tenía la había matado. Y ese hecho estaba comprobado por sus recuerdos, por estar muy débil actualmente y porque Itachi estaba muerto. El mismo vació que en sus ojos se fue directo a su alma. Ahora él estaba solo.

Solo en el mundo.

Solo…

Y sin apartar su mirada del rostro de su hermano mayor, Sasuke Uchiha cayó inconsciente.

La lluvia se retomó nuevamente, como cuando ellos habían peleado hasta el final de uno de ellos. La diferencia era que su familia, se había quebrado, se cortó todas las formas de poder unirla nuevamente, el poco lazo que habían tenido se había roto. Las gotas caían con la tristeza pintada en casa milímetro de líquido transparente, pegando con los cuerpos de los hermanos. Mezclándose con la sangre.

[…]

**Konoha**

—Maldito Kakashi, siempre nos deja esperando—Murmuraba un enojado Naruto.

—Deberíamos venir una hora después sabiendo que esperaremos por un buen rato—Lo secundó Sakura.

—Un reloj hay que comprarle—Propuso Sai.

—No servirá—Dijeron al unísono los otros dos. —Ya le compramos en su anterior cumpleaños—Agregó el rubio.

El Equipo 7 estaba esperando en el campo de entrenamiento. Sakura estaba sentada con una pierna flexionada y con la espalda apoyada en el árbol, el mismo en el que Naruto se encontraba recostado en una rama tranquilamente con una mano apoyada en su nuca y Sai estaba en el otro extremo del mismo árbol, sentando y dibujando algo. Como era obvio estaban desde una hora y media esperando a su querido Sensei.

—¿Alguna idea de que se vuelva más puntual?

La pregunta de Sai quedó volando en el aire, de alguna forma casi tangible, parpadeante en la cabeza de los jóvenes. Si hubiera una forma, el rubio y la pelirosada la hubieran practicado hace ya tiempo.

—Ninguno—Respondieron.

—¿No existe una técnica? —Inquirió el rubio.

—No lo creo—Murmuro Sakura.

—Alguna forma de… no sé cómo hechizarlo y obedeciera a sus deberes, tal vez—Mencionó. Luego por su mente recapacitó lo que dijo. —Puede ser hipnosis—Aventuró el pintor.

Una duda surgió. Una que se vio figurada en el rostro de los tres, sí, Sai estaba practicando sus emociones. El hipnosis sería algo efectivo pero…

—¿Quién hace hipnosis? —Preguntaron a la vez los tres.

Una bola de humo inundo muy temporalmente el lugar y en él salió cierto peliblanco.

—¡Yo!

—¿Algún día será puntual, Kakashi-Sensei? —Inquirieron Naruto y Sakura, en un tono aburrido.

Kakashi observó de la forma en como lo recibieron sus alumnos, esperaba que le hayan gritado su típico: "Llega tarde" pero nada. ¿Tanto cansaba?, se preguntó Kakashi. Sin darle importancia, cerró su ojito feliz.

—Animo, chicos. Hay que entrenar—Dijo.

Con una pachorra digna de adolescentes Sakura se incorporó muy lentamente, Naruto entusiasmado bajo de un salto y Sai… bueno él solo se encamino hacia el centro del campo. Con los pies arrastrándose la chica llegó al centro y sacudiendo con fuerza las manos, intentó sacarse el cansancio de su cuerpo.

—Bien, chicos. Pelearemos de a dos. Naruto, Sakura, Sai tú conmigo, luego cambiaremos—Informó.

Sai se largó enseguida hacia el peliblanco, empezaron con el Taijutsu en donde el Hatake le enseñaría mejor al pintor. Mientras, Naruto y Sakura se alejaron bastante de los otros dos, el rubio esperó que su amiga empezará.

—¿Lista? —Inquirió el ojiazul.

Sakura asintió. Por muy mal que haya dormido anoche, no dudaría en entrenar y más con Naruto. Ellos comenzaron con el Ninjutsu. Sin dudas Sakura había mejorado mucho, su equipo lo sabía, pues la chica desde la partida de Sasuke, decidió concentrarse en sí misma, crecer por ella y así, algún día, traer con Naruto a Sasuke de regreso.

Una joven mujer de corta cabellera negra iba deprisa por los pasillos. Con rapidez y con todo lo que le permitía su kimono, aunque fuera un poco holgado, podía sentir que por el peso de sus pasos podía dejar huellas en el piso, ósea el techo del piso de abajo. Faltaba poco para llegar a su destino, apretó su mandíbula. Tenía que encontrar a la rubia y hablar urgente con ella, esto era serio.

**Muy** serio.

Cuando llegó a la puerta la abrió esperando encontrarse con lo que suponía en su mente, esperaba equivocarse. Ahí sobre el escritorio estaba la Hokage, durmiendo. Suspiró, era lo que imaginaba. Con su mano levantó una botella de Sake y la movió, como si fuera la campanilla del almuerzo, Tsunade levantó su vista de un brinco al escuchar el líquido de la botellita, sus ojos brillaron como si algo maravilloso fuera.

—Tenemos que hablar—Dijo de repente Shizune.

Tsunade, quien recién se dio cuenta de su existencia, dejo caer su cabeza de forma brusca contra el escritorio, algo que seguro le habrá dolido. Por más que la rubia sabía que algo era urgente por el tono de voz de la pelinegra, se dejó estar allí. La joven por su parte, resopló y cerró la puerta.

—Si me escucha le daré Sake.

Con una alegría, la rubia se incorporó de repente de su escritorio. Shizune la vio como una mujer nueva, a comparación de como la vio al entrar con todo el cabello enmarañado y los ojos rojos, familiarizándola con una animal salvaje.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa, Shizune? —Pregunto.

—Esto—Dejando a la vista algo.

Los ojos de Tsunade se abrieron totalmente… Si recibía aquello era porque ya se estaba acercando el tiempo. Miró a Shizune y algo pasó por su cabeza, algo muy débil:

_No estaba preparada_.

Y no supo si era ella misma o… _ellas_.

_Una espesa neblina bloqueaba observar más allá, la oscuridad de la noche pareciera darte la señal de estar en la boca del lobo. No había nada alrededor, solo era la oscuridad y la densa neblina de varios metros más adelante. Había silencio, no había olor, no había nada ni nadie._

_Miedo, inseguridad._

_Sin escapatoria, atrapado. Así es como se sentía._

_Levemente se veía una figura oscura en la neblina que pareciera estar inmóvil en ese lugar, como si una caja imaginaria la tuviera atrapada allí, porque no se movía un centímetro y no se desparramaba. De la misma forma en la que podía verse levemente la figura, de la misma forma se escuchaba gritos pero muy, muy lejanos. La figura se movió, se escucharon más gritos pero seguían lejanos. No sabía de dónde venían los gritos porque no había nadie, no veía a nadie. A medida que esa figura se fue acercando dentro de la densa neblina, en donde después se logró distinguir otras dos más, los gritos se hicieron menos lejanos y hasta se agrupaban más. Podía identificar gritos de adultos y niños._

_Se desorientaba en cuanto no sabía identificar los gritos, antes los sentía detrás de aquellas figuras que daban pasos muy lentamente perturbador, ahora podía escucharlos de costados y por detrás. La sensación de estar espiada por no solo esas figuras sino por más ojos daba escalofríos y la opresión en el pecho se agradaba cuando los gritos aumentaban de volumen, como los pasos de esas largas y oscuras figuras, ya las trataba como espectros de seres de almas en penas._

_La neblina seguía allá atrás, densa y blanquecina, y aunque tres figuras ya no estaban dentro, vio como los dedos larguísimos y blanquecinos de los espectros apuntaba hacia su dirección, notó las uñas de un tono oscuro, como las de un muerto. Los escalofríos recorrieron su espina dorsal, no dudo y se largó a correr pero la neblina enseguida le tapó el camino. La neblina se volvió grisácea, en una forma circular estaba ella atrapada junto con las tres figuras y las otras cantidades que levemente se distinguían en el humo grisáceo. _

_Se tapó los oídos cuando una bandada de desesperados, agobiantes y desgarradores gritos y llantos aturdió con brusquedad a sus oídos, era como si de repente prendiera la radio a todo volumen y el parlante estuviera a lado de tu oreja. Sintió terror. Cuando todas las sombras la apuntaron con sus anormales dedos sintió dolor físico en cada lugar donde los dedos la apuntaran; el dolor era más punzante principalmente en su pecho, estómago y cabeza._

_Sentía millones de agujas clavarse en su cuerpo y luego salir con la misma brusquedad que ingresó, los ojos empezaron a dolerle. _

_Una gota de sangre cayó._

_Uno de sus ojos, sangró._

—¡NO!

Tocó su ojo tan rápido como se despertó… no sintió nada líquido. Intentó relajarse tomando grandes bocanadas de aire. Se abrazó a sí misma recordando aquella pesadilla. Intentó relajarse entonces miró a la luna media tapada por una nube. Se sintió vacía, algo le faltaba lo sabía desde hace varios meses ya. No sabía que era y esa era algo que le deba inseguridad. Se sintió insegura.

**Al Otro día**

La campanilla de la entrada a la florería Yamanaka llamó la atención de Ino, quien estaba acomodando un arreglo de petunias y sonrió al ver quien entró.

—Buenos días, Sra. Haruno—Saludó la chica.

—Hola Ino—Sonrió dulcemente la mama de la mejor amiga de Ino.

Akina, la mamá de Sakura era de cabellera castaña corta atada en un coleta baja y de ojos castaños claros, casi mieles. Con un kimono cómodo de un color morado viejo para andar y una bolsa algo grande entre sus manos, se acercó hasta la mesa de recepción.

—¿Está tu mamá?—Le preguntó.

—En estos momentos salió de seguro no tarda en llegar—Le informó dándole un toque final al arreglo de petunias. —¿Sakura aún está en el Hospital? —La rubia necesitaba saber su amiga ya había salido, necesitaba decirle algunas cosas.

—Sí, ayer quedó toda la tarde, espero que hoy venga más temprano—Dijo esperanzada la mujer. —Ino quiero un ramo de rosas rojas y otro aparte que sea blancas—Pidió.

—Enseguida.

Ino se encaminó hasta donde estaban los floreros llenos de flores, en específico primero agarro las hermosas rosas rojas y las llevó al mostrador. Agarró el papel, las envolvió, acomodo y no fue necesario echarle aroma ya que desprendían su magnífico olor característico inundo las fosas nasales de ambas mujeres. Luego fue por las rosas blancas, mientras Akina miraba casi con cariño a las rojas, la chica hizo el mismo procedimiento con las blancas.

—¿Cintas? ¿Dedicatorias?

—Cintas, rosa para las blancas y violeta para las rojas—Especifico Akina.

Ino sacó de los cajones las cintas pedidas, los ramos de flores quedaron adornados con unos lindos moños. Akina le entregó la plata y gustosa se fue, dejando a una Ino con el olor de las rosas sobresaliendo ante todas las demás que se encontraban en la florería. Era raro, la rubia podía jurar que una rosa no podía estar tanto tiempo esplendida tanto tiempo, y que lo recordará, esas rosas llevaban hace varios meses allí.

**Cerca de Konoha**

Su oreja escucha algo y se mueve como los perros cuando sienten un ruido. Pareciera una antena canalizando una señal de radio. Ahora mueve la otra oreja. Los sonidos no eran muy bien identificados, podía confundirlos perfectamente con el movimiento de una serpiente arrastrándose, los aleteos de un ave, agitación, un olor muy raro y el miedo de muchas otras criaturas.

—¡Kiba!

El chico cayó de la roca.

—¡Baka! Estaba concentrado, ¡no puedes interrumpir así como así! —Le gritó furioso a Lee.

Kiba estaba desde un buen tiempo sentado en esa roca en una pose de perro atento, al puro estilo Inuyasha. Había percibido ruidos lejanos que eran extraños, eran confusos y se confundían muy mal lo único que podía percibir bien era el miedo. Pero él, ni Akamaru, ni ningún de su equipo sentía miedo, era uno muy diferente. Parecía no humano ni animal. Su único inconveniente fue el hecho de que Lee no aguantará en llamarlo cada dos por tres para ver si ciertas frutas o hierbas eran comestibles, solicitando sus características perrunas agudizadas.

—L-lo siento—Se disculpó, nuevamente, Lee un poco tirado atrás al tener a un Kiba furioso muy de cerca.

—Problemáticos—Murmuró Shikamaru con manos en los bolsillos.

—Es hora de irnos—Habló Shino.

Así el equipo se fue andando. En la parte de atrás iban Kiba y Akamaru, adelante de ellos Shikamaru. El viaje saliendo de esa parte del bosque cercano a Konoha, fue tranquilo, al igual que la misión de traer unos papeles de Suna para Tsunade. Y aunque él fuera el único humano que podía percibir el miedo de los demás, Akamaru chocó sutilmente en con su mano en señal de apoyo.

—¿También lo sentiste?—Le preguntó observando a su amigo canino.

El animal asintió y masculló algo parecido a gruñidos muy leves.

—Tendríamos que llegar muy rápido a Konoha, no estoy cómodo—Akamaru también compartió su inseguridad con un lamento. —¿Qué más llegaste a percibir? —Le preguntó.

Akamaru le empezó a hablar y por más que Shikamaru intentaba extender su canalización auditiva intentaba por lo menos escuchar lo que diría el Inuzuka ante lo dicho por su amigo canino y él no era el único, Shino al frente estaba conectado por sus insectos, los cuales también les informaron algo. Para desgracia de ambos, Kiba prefirió solo escuchar y callar, tal vez analizando todo lo informado por el perro. Por la mente del estratega esperaba que se le ocurriera contarlo al grupo, podría tratarse de los Akatsuki, que llevaban tiempo sin moverse.

El Equipo se perdió en el camino, destino a su aldea. Mientras las orejas de Akamaru cada tanto se movían captando sonidos, movimientos y olores pero ningún era o se asemejaba con el que sintió hace un rato. Mientras se perdían en el horizonte se podía escuchar un grito de Kiba hacia Lee y un "que problemáticos" de Shikamaru.

**Despacho de la Hokage**

Una joven de cabellos rosados se acercó hasta la puerta y la golpeó dos veces con sus nudillos. Entró casi al instante de escuchar la afirmación del interior. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y sus ojos jades chocaron con los mieles de su maestra, seria y bien acomodada en su silla.

—¿Me llamo? —Le preguntó mientras avanzaba hacia adelante.

—Sí, Sakura. Te tengo una misión para mañana—La chica se dispuso a tomarle más atención. —No es nada difícil, tienes que ir a buscar hierbas medicinales y muchas, en el Hospital me estoy quedando sin algunos antibióticos. Más que nada necesitamos esta hierba—Le pasó una foto de una hierba que Sakura no vio nunca.

—¿Para qué sirve?

—Aún no se sabe bien, ya que sirve para varios medicamentos costosos, tiene muchas funciones y quiero ver para que más puede servir—Aclaró. —Partís mañana temprano, es un lugar un poco alejado de Konoha, a las afuera para el noroeste. Te darás cuenta es la zona más llena de hierbas, hay solamente pinos y arbustos silvestres incluso venosas.

—¿Y mis turnos en el Hospital de mañana? —Preguntó.

—Ya les encargue a otras enfermeras—Contestó y la pelirosada quedó más complacida. —Puedes irte—Concedió con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Nos vemos, Tsunade-Shisuo—Se despidió la chica con una sonrisa radiante.

—Suerte—Le dijo antes que cerrara la puerta.

Cuando cerró la puerta, Sakura se encaminó directo a su casa para preparar su mochila y terminar su tarde libre. Y ella que pensaba que no tendría más misiones, no le molestaba para nada pero le gustaba ayudar en el Hospital, ya que, aspiraba más ser una gran ninja médico que una kunoichi, pero… Sakura no sabía cómo descifrarlo pero sintió una cosa, un presentimiento.

—¡Frentona!

La aludida levantó su mirada y se encontró con la dueña de la voz, le sonrió. La rubia de ojos celestes alzó la mano mientras se acercaba a la pelirosada.

—Te estuve buscando todo el día—Le dijo en cuanto llegó hasta ella.

—Tuve entrenamiento, luego un rato al Hospital y recién Tsunade me encomendó una misión—Contó mientras ambas avanzaban por las calles.

—¿Misión? ¿Cuándo?

—Mañana—La miró. —¿Por qué me buscabas tanto?

—Oh, resulta que no puedo buscar a mi mejor amiga—Se indignó la rubia, claro, fingido. Luego, enseguida, sonrió como si nada paso. —Necesito contar muchas cosas.

—Oh, chismerío—Rodo los ojos y su tono de voz fue cansino y obvio.

—¡Sakura!

Sonó indignada. Y la de ojos verdes sonrió de lado, algo que Ino decía era que se le pegó eso de Sasuke, aunque llevaran tiempo sin ver al Uchiha.

—¡Ino!

Ella solo le jugaba. Ambas se pararon en mitad del camino. Ino quería de alguna forma ganarle en un duelo de miradas sin sentido con brazos cruzados, mientras Sakura sonreía para llevarle contra. Hasta que se cansó.

—¿Me lo cuentas en mi casa como merienda o nos quedaremos mirándonos? —Cuestionó con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Ino bajó la guardia, y sorprendiéndose por los pequeños pero algo notables cambios de mirada y humor de su amiga. Le llegó enseguida su alegría y ambas emprendieron camino a la casa de la Haruno, fueron riendo por algunos de los chismes de la rubia. La tarde que pasó con Ino fue una divertida, como las de siempre, ella haciéndole peinados y la pelirosada cocinando sus galletas de chocolate que tan bien le salían.

Sakura sabía que le debía cosas a Ino, primero que todo la confianza que pudo lograr en ella desde pequeñas y esa amistad que se formó y hasta el día de ahora no se rompía. Sus risas se juntaron, estaba segura que nunca se rompería su amistad con la rubia. La necesitaba, era parte de ella y era su soporte. Esa noche Sakura durmió con una sonrisa recordando las pavadas que dijo con su amiga.

—¿No puedes dormir?

Naruto volteó a ver a su maestro y lo vio sentarse a un costado suyo. Los dos estaban en el techo de la casa de Naruto, contemplando las estrellas con, el ya algo frio, fresco del aire libre. Las estrellas brillaban y se escuchaba los grillitos lejanamente.

—Me siento raro Kakashi-sensei—Confesó mineras miraba la lejanía oscura, mucho más allá de los techos de las casas. El hombre lo miró solo por unos segundos. —Es un vació raro… sé el motivo pero nunca lo necesité tanto como ahora—Bajó su mirada y la posó en su brazo que envolvía sus piernas.

Kakashi lo escucho atentamente. Naruto era muy fácil en demostrar sus expresiones pero sus sentimientos más profundos salían pocas veces, era algo que los tenía guardado para sí mismo. Lo notó triste, necesitaba algo. Le recordó vagamente a un gatito que solo necesita cariño al sentirse desorientado.

—¿Y que es ese vació?—Preguntó despacio, sin apuro, con cautela.

—A mis padres—Contestó con la vista fija hacia el horizonte, en la luna brillante.

La brisa corrió con un poco más de frescura llevando consigo algunas hojas por el aire. Kakashi había acertado su alumno quería cariño pero no cualquiera; el calor familiar. El rubio se encontraba rodeado de seres queridos brindándoles apoyo y cariño; la amistad de Sakura y el amor hace poco descubierto, correspondido pero aun no es hecho, por Hinata era las que más sobresalían, como también el cariño incondicional que sentía Tsunade por él, como el de Jiraiya y como el del propio Kakashi, pero el que quería Naruto es el que le arrebataron hace tiempo. El de sus padres. El inquebrantable amor de los padres.

—Sueño con la oportunidad de volver a verlos. De conocer a mamá principalmente—Mencionó. Su voz era suave y melancólica. Se hizo un pequeño silencio. —¿Kakashi?—El aludido lo miró interrogante, notó la falta del sufijo "sensei" así que no lo tomo muy bien. —¿Cómo eran? No sé porque pero estoy seguro que los conociste y me gustaría que me contaras algo de ellos.

Pero Kakashi no lo escuchó más, la pregunta lo tomo desprevenido. Solo esa petición disparó emociones en él, recuerdos y una sensación rara. Nunca hubiera imaginado que le preguntaría una cosa así y, peor aún, a él. No recordó haber mencionado al padre del rubio en presencia de mismo o su madre, siempre lo decía en su interior. Miró a su alumno, quien observaba aun el horizonte. El viento justó corrió moviendo los cabellos dorados del joven. _"¿Cómo eran?"_ Se repitió en su cabeza. Naruto era una copia idéntica de su padre, solo que sus ojos tenían la forma exacta de su madre, también heredó el carácter de ella.

No se habrá dado cuenta del tiempo en que observó a su alumno, recordando su pregunta. Recordándole a él, el padre de su alumno, el que fue su maestro. Recordó que ni eso sabía el rubio. Sonrió levemente. Tendría tantas que contarle a Naruto sobre su padre. Tantas. El rubio volteó a mirarlo, tal vez por su silencio. Ojos azules. La primera vez que vio a su alumno, en su equipo, fue ahí en que pensó tanto en el parecido. Y en qué hubiera pasado si Minato no hubiera muerto, Naruto hubiera crecido con el amor de su padre y nunca hubiera sido menos preciado, ni maltrato y mucho menos odiado por la gente.

—Sí, los conocí—Pareció reaccionar y se sorprendió que no haya tartamudeado. —Eres muy parecido a tu papa, solo que no tenía las marcas de tus mejillas—Mencionó.

Los ojos de Naruto brillaron ante esas palabras. Saber un parecido, saber que tenía algo de él que no fuera solo sangre. Saber que siendo el muy parecido podría imaginarse a su padre en una versión adulta, sin rasgos infantiles.

—¿De mamá tengo algo?—Inquirió en un tono bajo y suave, tímido y a la vez curioso.

Aun con su máscara, Naruto notó su sonrisa.

—Su carácter, sin dudas—El rubio sonrió ante lo dicho.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, el rubio por no saber que más preguntar y el peliplateado por no saber si hablar y contar algunas cosas.

—Tu papa era alguien muy inteligente, muy veloz y hasta creaba sus propios jutsus—Comentó lentamente con los ojos pegados en el techo, para los ojos del rubio, su maestro entraba en un trance de recuerdos. —Fue mi maestro—Reveló con algo de pesar, sabiendo que tal vez su alumno le reclame por no decírselo antes, volteó a verlo y se encontró con una mirada curiosa, asombra y feliz.

—Eso… es genial, Dattebayo—Mencionó Naruto con algo de alegría. —Así podrás contarme siempre algo de mi papá… Oye ¿Por qué nunca antes me dijiste que fue tu maestro? —Inquirió.

Y Hatake no supo si alegrarse porque volvió Naruto o porque no sabía cómo contestarle su nueva pregunta. La razón era simple, fácil pero dura de decirla así que…

—Nunca antes me habías dicho si conocía a tus padres, no vi forma de involucrarme entonces—Contesto con simpleza.

—¡No se vale Kakashi-Sensei! Podrías habérmelo dicho de cualquier forma.

—No la vi hasta ahora.

—Sí, le creo y todo—Se cruzó de brazos, pero enseguida los relajo. —Me dijo que creaba sus jutsus, era un genio entonces—Comentó maravillado de su padre.

—Lo era y para muchos todavía lo es—Aseguró Kakashi con una sonrisa. —Te diré uno de los jutsus que el creo y préstame atención —Naruto se acomodó girándose hacia él y siguiendo las indicaciones de su sensei le prestó atención. —Tu papá creo el Rasengan—Le confirmó.

El Rasengan. Su técnica favorita. Una gran alegría surcó furiosamente por su cuerpo bombeando rápidamente a su corazón. Kakashi, viendo los ojos iluminados de su alumno lleno de felicidad, emoción, algo sorprendido y anonado, supo que no lo dejaría hasta saber más de su padre. Lo fastidiaría hasta el cansancio pero no le molestaría, recordaría buenos tiempos, aunque de ahí partiera parte de su dolor, pero lo haría por Naruto.


	4. Chapter 3

Traje el otro capítulo, ojala les guste y le quede la intriga de saber que más va a pasar.

* * *

**En algún lugar**

Una tenue luz anaranjada alumbraba la mitad de la habitación, los rincones oscuros parecían aterradores y lo único que contenida la habitación era una cama en donde se encontraba alguien adentro. Un inmaculado rostro blanco, o mejor dicho pálido, de un joven guapo. Algunas hebras negras se perdían en la oscuridad y la otra mitad era iluminada escasamente por la vela.

Si no fuera porque se escuchaba su respiración podría pasarse fácilmente por un muerto por su palidez, ni la vela lo ayudaba a darle un tono más humano. Estaba tapado por sabanas grisáceas oscuras, lleno de rasguños en lo que se podía apreciar desde la altura de su clavícula, hombros y rostro. No movía ningún musculo de su rostro, solo su pecho subía y bajaba. Hasta que los parpados muy lentamente se abrieron. Unos posos muy negros y vacíos se abrieron.

Cuando su visión fue menos borrosa notó una especie de roca en puntas que parecía que se le venía encima pero era parte de la "decoración". Permaneció inmóvil, muy inmóvil. La vela se encontraba arriba de un cajón de madera, a unos cuantos centímetros por encima del joven. Ni hizo ningún intento en levantarse y huir de allí porque sabía que estaba muy débil y tenía el cuerpo adolorido.

Un flash de lo ocurrido paso por su mente, cuando miró nuevamente fijo a la vela. Recordó parte de la pelea con su hermano, recordó sus palabras de aquella noche y en la pelea. "Débil". Él no era débil de otra forma como lo hubiera matado. Otra vez el dolor en su pecho.

Solo un pensamiento surgió en su mente, y le pareció estúpido pensar en eso ahora, sabía en donde estaba él en ese momento y para siempre estaría allí, pero…

"_¿En dónde estaría ahora su hermano?"_

—He curado tus heridas—Habló una voz masculina que retumbó en aquel lugar.

El joven al escuchar la voz se sentó, teniendo una venda cubriéndole toda su cintura. Se quedó mirando fijamente en algún punto cercano a sus pies cuando sintió ruido a un costado y observó hacia ese lugar, encontrando oscuridad.

—Tu ganaste—Dijo la voz que provenía más allá de la oscuridad entre medio de dos árboles de tronco delgado y bajos.

El joven siguió mirando hacia ese lugar, con la vista cansada. Estaban idos, vacíos, recordando ante las palabras de aquella voz el rostro muerto de Itachi; lastimado, ensangrentado, malherido. Lo recordaba perfectamente y era doloroso.

—Pero tu has sufrido un poco de daño también—Se empezó a escuchar pasos desde la oscuridad. —No trates de forzarte tanto—Sasuke dejó de mirar la oscuridad y quedó más concentrado en el suelo.

Los pasos fueron cada vez más cercanos hasta que se llegó a ver la figura y el traje del hombre, siendo iluminado por la anaranjada luminosidad de la vela en donde se apreció a un hombre de estatura algo alta, vestido todo de negro y con una máscara anaranjada con un parecido a una paleta que giraba en torno al ojo derecho.

—Nos hemos encontrados una vez antes.

Sasuke lo miró acordándose de ese día. En el bosque, él estaba con su capa de Akatsuki.

—La última vez fue como enemigos—Sacó al joven de sus pensamientos. "_No te preocupes por la muerte de Deidara, no soy tu enemigo_, fueron las palabras que le dijo esa vez. —Te traje aquí con motivo para decirte algo. No estas interesado en lo absoluto, ya veo—Dijo cuando vio que Sasuke seguía sin mirarlo y no mostrar interés. —Tal vez si te lo digo de otra forma, me escucharías?... Se trata de Itachi Uchiha.

Ante el nombre de su hermano, Sasuke arrugó sus cejas tan rápido que enseguida intento suavizar, fue un acto reflejo ante ese nombre. Aun con su cabeza gacha, solo giró sus ojos para enfocarse hacia la figura de Tobi, de voz para nada infantil.

—Si… tú crees que conocías a tu hermano, pero no sabes nada—Sasuke lo miró por rabillo del ojo, evidentemente malo por lo anterior dicho y a la vez desconfiado por quien se creía ese sujeto, quien se agachó y se agarró la máscara. —Oh, está bien… Empecemos con las introducciones. Como tu yo soy un sobreviviente del Clan Uchiha—Sasuke se mostró más interesado y más cuando se retiraba levemente la máscara y veía el Sharigan en el ojo derecho. —Y el único que sabe sobre la verdad de Itachi Uchiha.

Impacto. El ojo derecho negro de Sasuke aparece de la sorpresa el Sharigan con sus tres comillas y solo el ojo derecho, pues el izquierdo seguía siendo negro. Su ojo Sharigan le brotó sangre, cambió instantáneamente en Mangekyou Sharigan, las venas se notaron visiblemente en su ojo.

—¡No puede ser!—Gritó el hombre, aterrado ante el suceso.

El Mangekyou Sharigan de Itachi se encontraba en el ojo derecho de Sasuke. Y una pequeña bola de Amaterasu apareció en el hombro de Madara empezando agarrar ya la mitad del cuerpo, este al sentirlo se tira haca la oscuridad gritando y deja a un lado su máscara.

A Sasuke le empieza arder y doler dicho ojo mientras el hombre grita desde la oscuridad. El joven respira agitado por el dolor en su ojo tapándoselo con una sola mano. Pero no es por mucho tiempo cuando la sangre desaparece dejando solo unas hileras diminutas de color rojizo y el Mangekyou de Itachi desaparece y queda las tres comillas.

—¿Y ahora que fue eso?—Se preguntó aun con la respiración agitada.

Volteó por donde había visto al sujeto desaparecer y no gritar, se dio cuenta que dejó la máscara tirada. Pero él sabía que Madara no estaba muerto, estaba allí, lo sentía. En esa oscuridad.

Escuchó nuevamente los pasos. Otra vez lentos.

—El Amaterasu que Itachi implantó dentro de ti—Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos. El hombre agarro su máscara. —Te sorprende aun después de muerto. Y pensar que planeaba cosas desde tan lejos…

—¿De qué hablas?—Preguntó Sasuke.

—Que con el fin de matarme puso un jutsu en ti. O más bien debería decir; con el fin de alejarme de ti—Ahora el joven abrió sus ojos negros pero no por sorpresa no si al saber que su hermano había hecho eso por él. El hombre miraba bajo. —Probablemente sentó su Amaterasu para activarse solo cuando veas mi Sharigan. _"Incluso Itachi no sabía todo sobre mí de lo contrario ya habría muerto"—_Levantó su mirada y luego miró fijamente al joven. —Así que este no era su plan de seguro aunque no funcionó en mí.

—Entonces… ¿de qué se trata todo esto?

—Antes de morir Itachi debe haberte hecho algo, intercambiar los ojos. —Sasuke se aterró cuando recordó un hecho durante los últimos momentos de vida de su hermano. —Al final… para tu bien te transfirió sus poderes oculares.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Qué…—No entendía nada. —… Que estas tratando de decir? ¿Por qué Itachi haría algo así? —Exclamó confundido, exaltado.

¿Por qué? Sí él fue quien mato a su familia, ¿Dónde estaba el punto en hacer eso por intentar "protegerlo" cuando hizo que lo odiara y matara?

—¿No lo entiendes, verdad? Fue… para protegerte.

¿Protegerlo? El cerebro que Sasuke no procesaba, no entendía. Había un fallo, algo estaba mal. ¡No podía ser cierto! Pero el único que parecía responder a todo eso era su corazón roto, quien bombeó desenfrenado al escuchar eso. Era su órgano que sentía y solo su cerebro procesaba, asimilaba y ahora también estaba mal. Eso no podía ser.

—¿Protegerme? ¿Dijiste para protegerme?—El enmascarado ni se inmutó en su lugar. —Tienes que estar bromeando.

—Ahora te diré más… Crees que sabes todo sobre tu hermano, pero en realidad no sabes nada.

—Si sigues hablando tonterías… ¡Te mataré!

¡Y sí que lo haría! Estaba jugando con cosas que no debería.

—No quieres hacer esto fácil, ¿verdad? Supongo que es natural pensarlo… Ya que de repente viene un desconocido, como yo, a contarle cuentos. Pero si te digo la verdad Itachi lo mencionó, ¿verdad?... acerca de su cómplice esa noche…. Yo soy Madara Uchiha.

Sasuke bajo la cabeza. Su cerebro procesaba demasiadas cosas. ¿Cómo…? ¿Otro Uchiha? Siempre creyó que los únicos eran él y su hermano mayor, a quien el propio mató, y ahora viene otro en su vida. No, no. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no apareció antes?

—Yo sé todo sobre Itachi—¡Y no se callaba el sujeto! —Supongo que Itachi murió sin darse cuenta de…

El joven arrugó fuerte la sabana y la movió hacia él, tirándola un poco. La agarraba fuerte, pues estaba dolido y las cosas que el tal Madara le decía le producían dolor. ¡Tampoco podían ser ciertas! ¡No era posible!

—¡Cállate, tal cosa ya no importa!—Gritó frustrado. Removía en él cosas que ya no debería sentir, que quería dejar de sentir. —¡Sal de mi vista!—Exigió.

—No, tú escucharás… tienes que escuchar esto—Aseguró Madara. Sasuke no lo negaría estaba llorando, agarrando fuerte esa sabana. —¡Es tu obligación! Por el bien del mundo ninja… Por el bien de Konoha… Y por tu bien… Tu hermano corría riesgo en todo. ¡Tú debes saber cómo vivía Itachi Uchiha!

Sasuke contuvo el aliento mientras apretaba sus dientes y la sabana con tanta fuerza, tanta frustración. ¡No quería escucharlo! ¡No quería!

—¿Sabes por qué?... ¿Sabes porque Itachi implantó el Amaterasu en tu ojo? —El joven se tiró más adelante de un momento brusco pero sin llegar a tumbarse ni nada. ¡Que se calle, que se calle! —Itachi estaba decidido a que tú y yo no nos reuniéramos. Tú entenderás por qué. Así como todos los demás, cuando tú me escuches.

Sasuke no se movió de su posición.

Los que conocía la verdad acerca de Itachi, eran Danzo de la aldea de la Hoja, el tercer Hokage y los consejeros Homura y Koharu, solo esos cuatro. El tercero está muerto, ahora sólo quedan tres. Sin embargo, ninguno de los tres reveló la abominable verdad. La verdad sobre Itachi se desvanecerá en la oscuridad para siempre. Eso es lo que deseaba Itachi. Sin embargo, yo sé la verdad de Itachi. Como dije antes, Itachi murió sin darse cuenta que… bueno, él quiso estar doblemente seguro. Y parece que Itachi no confiaba en mí tan solo porque yo sabía la verdad… él pensó en hacerme callar con el Amaterasu, probablemente previó que iba a mostrarte mi Sharigan con el fin de hablar contigo.

—¿Qué es esto? —Abrió los ojos de una forma casi monstruosa. —¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo?

Madara sonrió de lado. Una sonrisa marca Uchiha, la típica pero ante los ojos de Sasuke esa sonrisa abarcaba mucho más.

Dolor y maldad.

Dos cosas que conocía bien uno más que la otra.

* * *

La tranquilidad de la noche era algo muy común en los bosques, pero cuando uno anda por allí solo nunca es así, esa tranquilidad se vuelve algo perturbador, muy pesado ante la consciencia de una persona. Con la oscuridad entre los enormes árboles, de los continuos arbustos y el silencio es un buen escondite para un ataque. En este bosque solo habitan los ruidos de los animales nocturnos, como los grillos y el búho.

Los grandes ojos de un búho se mantienen al asecho de alguna presa, atento a todo no se le escapa un peculiar sonido. Pesado, muy rasposo como cuando se arrastra algo, lento y débil.

Un sonido sordo se escuchó en el bosque, el búho con sus enormes ojos espió desde su guarida. Una silueta estaba tirada en el pasto, la misma que había provocado los anteriores sonidos. Los grillos no pararon de provocar sonido pero quedaban en un según plano, la silueta aun respiraba y muy agitadamente, su pecho subía y bajaba con intensidad.

Y unos ojos rojos como la sangre se abrieron en la oscuridad, los mismos que provocaron un miedo en el búho al verlos. Esa misma intensidad rojiza se esfumó para pasar a ser un negro profundo como la oscuridad de la noche. El rostro de esa persona estaba maltratado como su cuerpo, con sangre salpicada en todas partes. Rasguñado, muy malherido, desangrándose. Y muy pálido a pesar de su piel morocha, la palidez lo dejaba de un aspecto demacrado.

Los ojos negros observaron la oscuridad de la noche y de las muy pocas estrellas que había, y las que llegaban a ver. Muy lentamente y con pesar pudo mover una mano hacia su pecho, estaba muy debilitado, estaba seguro de que no sobrevivía a esa noche. Aun así, una muy diminuta sonrisa surcó en sus labios, él moriría en paz.

* * *

**Al Otro Día - En un bosque.**

Entre los altos árboles se veía una joven de cabellos rosados saltando, la brisa del otoño fue pegando en su rostro y revolvía su cabellera, al igual que sus ropas. Sus ojos jades observaban fijos y decididos el frente, hasta que dejo de saltar para bajar al suelo para caminar. Observó hacia arriba para ver como algunos rayos del sol se filtraban, tal vez ni llegaba a ser ni mediodía, pero aunque ese fuera un bosque de gigantescos pinos agradecía enormemente que se pudiera distinguir fácilmente el día y la noche.

Escrutó el suelo para buscar sus hierbas medicinales. La rubia Hokage la mandó a buscar hierbas y una en específica, la cual sería tal vez la más fácil de encontrar por ser bastante llamativa según la foto en sus manos. Las cosas estaban feas en el Hospital y las hierbas que se necesitaban para esta ocasión se agotaron por lo cual fue enviada a buscarlas, de paso conseguir otras para que no se agotaran con el tiempo. Por la mente de Sakura pasaba que tendría que agarrar muchas hierbas, incluso unas nuevas para experimentar nuevos antídotos. Algo le decía que los síntomas de aquel sujeto que entró en la noche en el Hospital no era algo común y traería malas noticias, esperaba poder estar equivocada en su presentimiento pero nada la opondría en experimentar nuevas cosas, para algo era ninja médico, para algo estaba sus conocimientos médicos.

Fue caminando un buen rato hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, de a poco fue arrancando con cuidado sus hierbas, incluso la de la foto. Vio otras conocidas y también las extrajo del suelo. Ese sector era abundante en hierbas y ella tal vez conocía un poco más de la mitad o no, con la intuición de que saldría bien y de que algo pasaría, Sakura fue arrancando otras hierbas y envolviéndolas en trapos diferentes para diferenciarlas, las dejo en su mochila.

Cuando terminó, fue a buscar a un lado donde para a comer, ya tenía hambre. Al pie de un árbol, se sentó y sacó de su mochila unos sándwiches, una botellita con jugo y una manzana, siempre tenía que estar preparado para todo. Ella sabía que por esos lugares nadie surcaba, pero nunca mal estar atenta, en esos tiempos nunca hay que tener la retaguardia baja.

Empezó a comer su sándwich, tranquila. Cuando de repente sintió una presencia. Un chakra muy, **muy** débil. Se paró, acomodo sus cosas en la mochila y se levantó a buscar a la personas del chakra débil. No caminó mucho cuando enseguida encontró a alguien tirado en el pasto, se acercó enseguida.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al reconocer a la persona del chakra débil, su corazón bombeo fuerte y no supo si era por su mal estado, muy pálido con muchas heridas manchado de sangre o el simple hecho de que fuera él. Ya lo había visto antes pero no tan de cerca y mucho menos en esa situación. Le tomó el pulso, increíblemente débil, entonces aplicó chakra rápidamente. Su mente cuestiono de forma rápido que pudo haberle pasado pero de la misma forma se contestaba, una solo sospecha que rondaba en su cabeza el día en que su compañero de marchó, para enfrentarse a muerte a él y eso mismo debió haberle pasado.

Habían peleado.

Si ninjas la vieran en esos momentos salvándole la vida la estarían juzgando. Porque era un delincuente, un asesino, un rengado. Pero no ella como buena médico lo salvaría, cueste lo que cueste. Sus labios se curvaron en una línea recta, su chakra verde ligeramente estaba blanca pero ella no lo notó, estaba más ocupada en curarle las heridas graves. Solo esperaba que su ayuda hubiera llegado a tiempo. No podía dejarlo morir, claro que no. Tenía que salvarlo.

* * *

**Konoha **

Miró por la ventana de su despacho en el Hospital, hace tiempo que no estaba allí y muchos de los momentos que se encontraba siempre allí es cuando algo ocurría en el Hospital. Y algo había ocurrido; un nuevo paciente entro con una enfermedad, y no una cualquiera, una nueva y rara. Y aunque en esa ventana no podía ver su querida Konoha, se sentía bien consigo de alguna manera. Era **su** lugar.

Shizune le dijo ayer mismo sobre este caso y mando a Sakura para buscar hierbas medicinales porque algunas se acabaron y quien sabía si no les serviría para esos momentos. Sabía que tiempos difíciles se acercaban pero esperaba que la enfermedad no se prolongara y fuera algo tan grave como aparentaba ahora, inclusivamente, contagiosa. Ya le había tomado análisis al paciente sangre, orina, todo para saber los síntomas, que afectaba y como detenerla.

Alguien tocó a la puerta y ella se sobresaltó al estar tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos. Solo volteo por encima de su hombro para conceder el permiso.

—Pasa.

Shizune apareció enseguida y Tsunade se sentó rápidamente.

—Los análisis estarán listos en una semana—Informó la encargada de asegurarse la extracción de la enfermedad.

—Solo esperemos que nadie más entre con los mismo síntomas—Murmuro la rubia.

—Que Kami la escuche, Tsunade—Concordó la pelinegra. Con la cabeza gacha se acercó más al escritorio. —Y que Sakura no tarde demasiado—Murmuró preocupada.

—No lo hará—Aseguró muy segura la Hokage.

Conocía a su alumna y en las situaciones que estaba no la defraudaría. Shizune no dijo nada, solo mantuvo la mirada lejana a la de Tsunade, que le transmitieron algo. Para la rubia esa mujer transmitía cosas de forma inconsciente y mal disimulada, la conocía tan bien como si estuviera leyendo una frase que se acordara de memoria.

—¿Qué me ocultas?

La pelinegra se sobresaltó y tuvo miedo de contestarle. ¿Cómo es que era tan obvia? Se maldijo así misma, debería ser más precavida con su maestra, enseguida descubría las cosas cuando es de parte de ella. Aunque de alguna forma se iba a enterar y lo mejor sería que fuera de su boca, total no solo era su aprendiz, era su ayudante y su confidente.

—Me llegó el informe de que Sasuke Uchiha asesinó a su hermano—Reveló.

La Hokage entendió las cosas ahora. _Sakura_, pensó. Solo esperaba que la noticia no llegue a oídos de ella en el tiempo que este fuera de la Aldea. Levanto su mirada al cielo, consciente de que veía el techo de su despacho, rogó al cielo a Kami que la escucharan. Conocía a su pupila, sabía sus sentimientos y de lo que era capaz por ese Uchiha. Deseaba que la razón entrara en la pelirosada y que sus impulsos no sean más fuertes que su razonamiento. Pues era tan obvio que su pobre pupila aun sentía cosas por ese traidor, y lo peor de todo, es que seguro no estarían muy lejos de ella.

Y no sabía cuánta razón tenía Tsunade.

* * *

—Hinata.

La chica volteó justo a tiempo para esquivar una patada voladora, su puño intento llegar al rostro de su oponente pero fue detenida agarrada de la muñeca. Recordando las palabras de su primo, su cuerpo le respondió a la hora de hacer un acto reflejo para salvarse de situaciones que ayudan de muchos. Le hizo una traba al oponente con su pierna, tomándolo un poco desprevenido.

—Mejoraste—Le sonrió Neji.

—Aprendo—Se encogió de hombros algo sonrojada.

Neji ladeó una sonrisa orgullosa pero enseguida empezó a pelear con su prima. Quería prepararle para cualquier cosa, uno nunca sabe lo que el tiempo los puede deparar y siempre es mejor estar prevenido. La peli azul cobraba de a muy poco confianza en sí misma pero a la hora de aprender o entrenar era un poco más rápida, con la ayuda del Byakugan las cosas se facilitaban pero su tío le dio la orden de que le enseñara a pelear sin depender tanto de la técnica ocular.

Y eran lentos los avances pero eso eran, avances. Y era lo que más contaba, su voluntad y resistencia.

Hinata aprendía muchos más rápido cuando le explicabas que los actos reflejos son muy útiles, aunque a veces no tiene ese resultado y no depende de su oponente, sino del lugar en que recibirá el golpe tu contrincante, si es certero, con fuerza y a tiempo. Si fallan estas tres no te serviría de nada tu golpe-reflejo, como lo denomino. A unos metros se encontraba Hanabi sentada en el pasto comiendo bolitas de arroz, de espectadora y a la vez aprendiendo, aunque parecía más entretenida con su bolita de arroz.

—¡Dale Hinata! ¡Patada!, ¡piña!, ¡patada!, ¡piña! ¡Dale con todo!—Gritó de golpe Hanabi levantándose de golpe y lanzando ella misma patadas y piñas.

La aludida no sabía si sonrojarse o reír por cómo veía a su hermana pero lo que no podía hacer era desconcentrarse, Neji le daba mucha pelea y aunque le costará un montón cada vez no le costaba tanto, se acomodaba al modo de entrenamiento de su primo y cuando él iba de misión tenía que concentrarse con Hanabi, que no era lo mismo o irse con su equipo que aunque no era lo mismo la ayudaba a no quedarse a juntar moscas hasta la llegaba del joven Hyuga.

Luego de un buen ratito de entrenamiento los dos primos se sentaron a lado de la pequeña Hyuga, los tres en el pasto mirando el espléndido y extenso cielo azul, tan perfecto en su tonalidad que pareciera cercano a ti. Los dos más grandes cansados, la joven más que nadie. Sus ojos perlados observaban como un grupo de pájaros pasaban por allí volando libremente. Una brisa corrió y sus sentidos viajaron con ella, libre sintiendo el movimiento de las hojas, las pisas suaves de alguien acercándose.

—Neji, Hinata, Hanabi—Llamó la fuerte e impotente voz.

Los tres se levantaron y voltearon enseguida para hacerle frente a Hiashi, el chico hizo una referencia.

—¿Qué sucede, padre?—Preguntó Hinata.

El serio semblante de Hiashi no cambió en ningún segundo, su mirada fría calculo el rostro de sus hijas y el de su sobrino. Sin muchas volteretas dio media vuelta.

—Síganme—Les ordenó y los tres lo siguieron enseguida.

* * *

Las letras negras eran pequeñas, escritas con presión y rapidez, por el blanco papel. Dejó la plumilla de lado y las manos envolvieron el papel, lo metió en un sobre. Sin dudar dejo el papel en un enrollador especial, y lo ató a una patita. El ave, a quien se le ató ese mensaje, escucho atentas las palabras de la persona que le estaba diciendo a quien entregárselo, en los ojos oscuros del animal solo se reflejaba unos labios rojos.

Se escuchó como se abría una ventana del gran edificio Rojo Hokage y de ahí salió volando un ave de plumaje marrón casi negro y que su cabeza era blanca, en sus patas llevaba un mensaje. El ave, volaba rápido. Se embarcaba a un largo camino por el cielo azul, en compañía de nubles blancas, del sol y, quizás en el camino, de otras aves.

No tenía tiempo que perder y como tal ave que es sus viajes eran comunes, comunicaciones de urgencia hacia lugares lejanos o cercanos, mucho más rápido que información entre Ninjas. Seguro y muy efectivo. Sin riesgo de ser detenidos por enemigos, sin riesgos de ser herido, y con la efectividad de que siempre se cumple el objetivo.

Ante los ojos mieles de la persona del Edificio Rojo, el ave iba en dirección al sol. Los rayos pegaban con las alas del animal, provocando como si fuera un espejo, que reflejos salgan disparados a otras direcciones.

_Aquella risa lejana se fue intensificando rápidamente para escucharla muy cerca, era armoniosa e infantil. Un borroncito oscuro llegó a localizar, era el propietario de aquella risa. Su vista mejoro y llegó a ver bien al pequeño niño que le sonreía con sus dientecitos de leche. Ojitos violetas, piel blanca y pelo castañito casi negro despuntado. Le sonrió por la alegría que él le brindaba. _

—_¡Ma!—Gritó el pequeño._

—_¿Qué sucede, hijo?—En su campo de visión apareció enseguida una mujer de largo cabello rojo, como el fuego. _

_Se les acercó y su mirada violeta, como el niño, se posó en ambos y sonrió. Y no pudo no evitarle sonreír también, sentía la sonrisa enorme y feliz de poder verla. Ella le era importante._

—_Quiero ir al parque—Cantó el pequeño._

—_Puedes ir con Ley—Concedió sonriente la mujer._

_El niñito hizo un gesto con su carita._

—_Quiero que vayamos tú, yo y mis hermanas—Pidió señalando a cada uno que nombraba._

_La mujer sostuvo a su bebe en su regazo y el niñito se sentó enfrente de ella. Enseguida otro gritito sonó, uno que por alguna razón conocía perfectamente, se le hacía familiar. Y le agradaba de sobre manera._

—_Deja ma voy yo—Le dijo el pequeño niño antes que la mujer se levantara._

_El niño paso enseguida la sala para aventurarse por ahí y al rato volvió, despacio cargando a un bulto, lo tenía con mucho cuidado. Y el bulto lloraba. _

—_No llores hermanita—Le dijo el niño, acto que le pareció adorable a la madre. —Aquí esta mami—La bebe, de ropita morada claro, pareció entender en donde estaba cuando se encontró con los brazos de su madre._

—_Eres un gran niño, Sota—La madre le sonrió con todo el amor que pueda dar una madre a sus hijos._

—_¿Iremos?—Preguntó el pequeño ilusionado luego de un rato al ver a su madre tranquilizar a una de las bebes._

—_Claro—Afirmó sonriendo dulcemente la pelirroja. —¡Leyla!_

_Una mujer joven hermosa y de larga cabellera marrón apareció, no podía ver el rostro aunque no llevaba nada para taparlo. El rico olor a lavanda, el largo de ese pelo y unos ojos morados… luego todo fue borroso. Todo perdió color, lejano y se volvió oscuro. Esa imagen se perdió._

Abrió los ojos en medio de la oscuridad. Era la primera vez que no tenía pesadillas y ese sueño fue raro, muy raro. Nunca había soñado algo así. Y sentía que… lo sintió real, muy real. ¿Qué había sido aquello? Se preguntó antes de voltear de lado y quedarse pensando en ese sueño. A pesar de las vueltas que le dio no le pareció desagradable y pero si conocido, de alguna forma, hasta que el sueño volvió a apoderarse y dormir en tranquilidad.

* * *

**En un lugar lejano**

—No es muy justo que hagas eso—Le mencionó el chico de ojos azules mirando reprobatoriamente a su acompañante.

—¡Vamos, Jake! No fue tan malo—Se justificó la chica de ojos verdes mientras cambiaba su mochila al otro brazo.

Los dos jóvenes venían de la escuela con sus típicos uniformes; ambos de camisas blancas remangadas por el calor, él de pantalón azul oscuro y ella de pollera un poco más arriba de la rodilla del mismo color, de zapatos negros con sus mochilas en las espaldas. La chica de largo cabello castaño lo tenía amarrado en una coleta alta donde su cabello caía en cascada rizada, su flequillo se removió cuando ella dio un bufido. El chico tenía su cabello castaño más oscuro totalmente revoltoso pero le quedaba súper bien.

—Bueno hay que admitirlo: ver a Mike con esa cosa verde estuvo bueno—Reconoció recordando al rubio empapado de algo verde y… terriblemente oloroso.

—¿Qué dices de Karem?—Inquirió levantando sus cejas.

El chico carcajeó en grande al recordarla y ella también lo acompañó.

—Eso sí estuvo bueno—Añadió. —Amo cuando estas con estos días de hacer locuras o maldades—Sonrió él.

—Bueno tengo un buen maestro—Señaló ella mirándolo divertido.

Ambos volvieron a reír cuando un gritó los detuvo, ambos voltearon y vieron venir a una borrón rojizo muy rápido. Conocían dos pelirrojos ya muy bien pero aquel borrón rojo a toda prisa levantando puro polvo y agitando su mano como lo ayudara a incrementar velocidad lo identificaba enseguida.

—¿Qué sucede Logan?—Le preguntó la chica cuando el chico llegó hacia ellos, sin una gota de sudor o cansancio.

Logan tenía el cabello pelirrojo algo despeinado y unos ojos negros, muy profundos. Tenía la misma vestimenta que Jake y una mochila negra en su espalda.

—Nos necesita Eddie—Contestó enseguida y sacó su celular de tapita. —Hay una nueva misión, aquí a 10 cuadras a la vuelta de la Plaza—Agregó enseguida.

Los chicos de ojos claros se miraron y enseguida se fueron con Logan corriendo hacia una calle en especifica. Algunos que salían de la misma escuela que ellos los observaban para luego seguir con su camino. Esquivaron ágilmente los autos y motos, tenía muy buenos reflejos y corrían rápido. No era necesario dudar un segundo ante un llamado de Eddie, era su deber después de todo. Ese era el precio de ser parte de su equipo.

* * *

¡Qué tal! De seguro tiene mucha curiosidad. ¿Qué tiene que ver estos chicos, en especial, la de ojos verdes con todo esto y con el mundo de Naruto? Si quieres saberlo, sigue leyendo. Por favor dejen sus reviews. Los quiero :)


End file.
